How to be a Heartbreaker
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Ser una rompe corazones nunca será fácil, menos para Fleur que cae por quien menos espera. "Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"
1. Regla número uno

**_ "Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"_**

**_Disclaimer: J K Rowling_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash_**

**_Rating: K_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>How to be a Heartbreaker<span>_**

**_Rule Nº1: _****_  
>is that you gotta have fun<br>But baby when you're done,  
>you gotta be the first to run<span>_**

Fleur tenía bien en claro cómo ser una rompe corazones, primero tenía que tener diversión con lo que hacía siempre.

Así cuando ella estaba besando a esa chica, comenzaba a divertirse, así era cómo el juego se daba.

Haciendo un camino con su lamida hasta su cuello, allí se quedo besando, mordiendo y chupando, cosa que dejaba marcas a su compañera. Simplemente no le importaba marcarla, total, no era suya ni viceversa, solo tenían un buen rato y todas las que pasaban en sus brazos lo sabían.

También tenía que ser la primera en irse al terminar, y así lo hacía siempre.

No es que fuera una perra, o de corazón frío, era simplemente que le gustaba hacer eso, y en Beauxbatons era fácil con la cantidad de chicas que había.

Pero cuando llegó a Hogwarts, sabía que su juego solo se iba a poner más interesante. Solo tenía que evitar involucrarse.


	2. regla número dos

**_ "Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rule number two, <span>_****_  
>just don't get attached to<br>Somebody you could lose _**

Hermione Granger, ese era el nombre de la chica que le devastaría, que destruiría todo sus planes.

Cuando comenzó la comida ella se sentó con los de Ravenclaw, porque así le pareció mejor, se veían más civilizado y sofisticado. Pero pronto se arrepintió cuando vio a una chica especialmente atractiva en Gryffindor, no es que no había chicas atractivas en Ravenclaw, sino que esta tenía algo que le gustaba mucho.

Pero se recordaba la segunda regla, nunca encariñarse demasiado con alguien que podía perder, y esa chica parecía claramente alguien de ese tipo. Pero las cosas no iban a ir como ella quería, porque cuando la atracción llega no pregunta ni se puede cambiar, puede atraerse por otra persona y olvidar a la anterior pero si llega a enamorarse entonces ya no es divertido ni fácil.

**_Día 1:_**

Cuando la noche llegó Fleur se encontró con el antojo de algo para comer, pero era la mitad de la noche, tal vez las cuatro o dos de la mañana, se había despertado así, con demasiadas ganas de comer algo, así que no pudo evitarlo y se levantó. Todos dormían así que no pudo pedir que les acompañe.

Se vistió y bajó del carruaje. Hacía frío, pero suerte que llevaba una túnica pesada de Ravenclaw que una chica de las cuales se hizo amiga, o un poco más que eso, le regaló.

Si no fuera por ello ahora se estaría congelando.

Decidió llegar rápidamente hacia la cocina, se hubiese aparecido pero no podía por los hechizos de defensa de ese colegio, era algo absurdo.

Cuando llegó, vio que aún había un elfo domestico allí, y le pidió por algo de comida. Encantado el elfo se puso a preparar con magia todo un banquete para ella sola, le pareció excesivo pero no le diría nada, no con esa cara de emoción que tenía. Así que se llevó un pedazo de brownies y le pidió que lo demás lo dejara en su cuarto en el carruaje de Beauxbatons.

Así se dirigió hacia afuera, pero se detuvo a la mitad, tal vez sería bueno buscar un libro, después de todo en sus noches de insomnio le sería muy útil.

Con esa idea se fue a la biblioteca, y no tiene idea de cómo no se perdió en el camino, porque de verdad, ese castillo era muy complicado, era imposible tener noción de la ubicación allí. Pero lo logró y así entró allí.

Lo primero que pasó al llegar, fue escuchar un leve sonido, se asustó a la primera, ¿Qué podría haber allí? Y como típica tonta de película preguntó lo esperado.

—…. ¿Quién anda allí?—Y obviamente nadie respondió, por lo que decidió pensar que fue acto de su imaginación.

Aunque eso cambió cuando yendo hacía el primer estante vio a alguien sentado en una mesa. Quiso chillar pero pronto se detuvo al ver de quién se trataba.

_¿La chica de Gryffindor?_

Vaya coincidencia. Fleur se acercó y pudo notar que estaba dormida con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos sobre la mesa, era ella quien hacía el sonido, estaba teniendo un suave ronquido.

_Nada que ver con los de Gabrielle, que parece un oso, _Pensó la chica.

La verdad se veía linda así, aunque solo estuviera alumbrada por la luz de una vela.

_¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde para chicas tan lindas como tú_

La castaña gruñó y se movió un poco, y por un momento pensó que se había despertado pero no fue así, solo volteó la cara y siguió durmiendo. Suspiró, sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto, y eso era llevarla a su casa…pero…

Se sentó a su lado y apartó unos cabellos de su cara. Era tan hermosa, de ese tipo de belleza que si no la ves bien no te darías cuenta pero cuando lo haces sabes que mereció totalmente la pena.

Así ella se acercó, iba a besarle. De haber sido cualquier otra chica le habría besado sin problema alguno, sin embargo había algo con ella que le hacía no poder hacerlo, así que solo le besó la mejilla y frustrada la levantó.

Era bien fuerte, parte de su equipo de Quidditch y participante del torneo de los tres magos había hecho de ella alguien bien resistente.

De esa forma la alzó en su espalda y la llevó así hasta la torre de Gryffindor, que se repetía, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo sabía donde quedaba ni cómo no se perdió, porque Merlín sabe que ella no es buena en ubicarse.

Cuando llegó la Dama Gorda dormía, tuvo que despertarle, y la mujer se molestó muchísimo, no entendía qué hacía esa chica que ni pertenecía a esta escuela aquí, pero le dejó pasar porque vio a la otra en su espalda. También, se quedó mirándole con sospecha hasta que se fue.

Tal vez no haya sido lo mejor forma de empezar el día pero estaba satisfecha, aunque a la próxima no se acobardará y le besará, eso se prometió. Solo esperaba no terminar de romper la regla número dos.

**_Día 2:_**

Cuando Hermione despertó lo hizo y no supo cómo dejó la biblioteca, pero allí estaba, en su cama. Se quedó confundida aun más cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba aún su ropa de ayer, el uniforme y eso le terminó de preocupar. Tenía que preguntarle entonces a la Dama Gorda, si alguien había entrado o salido de allí ella era la única que siempre estaría atenta a eso. Por ello se bañó, vistió y fue a hablarle.

—Sí querida, es más me parece que es una de las extranjeras de trajes celestes, no sé por qué, cómo, ni quién era, pero ella te trajo cargada en su espalda a eso de las cuatro de la mañana hasta aquí, desconfié completamente de ella por supuesto, porque luego de lo de Black quién podría sentirse seguro con alguien extraño paseándose por los pasillos a esas horas como si nada—Le respondió casi sin respirar la mujer.

Hermione entonces solo se extrañó más, ¿Por qué alguien de Beauxbatons le traería hasta aquí sin razón alguna?, así que no lo sabía.

Pero sin importar más ella bajó a desayunar, se sentó donde siempre y con sus amigos. Lo que no notó fue la mirada de una chica en ella desde la otra mesa. Aunque Harry si lo hizo y se extrañó, pero la chica dejó de mirar cuando notó que el chico le observaba.

—Hermione—Le llamó y la chica dirigió su atención a él—Mira hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw—Así lo hizo ella.

—Ah… ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que ver?

—Ves esa rubia, la que es de Beauxbatons—Asintió su amiga—Bueno ella no paraba de mirarte fijamente.

¿Cómo era que una chica como ella le miraba? Cuando Hermione la vio lo primero que notó era que estaba linda, tenía facciones delicadas, cuerpo bien formado y apostaba que debajo de toda esa ropa estaría bien tonificado. Pero se sorprendió con esos pensamientos así que los quitó.

—Bueno mis queridos estudiantes, e invitados, bienvenidos sean a un nuevo año, y por lo tanto inicio de el Torneo de los Tres Magos de este año, y al terminar la comida tendremos el sorteo así que si quieren participar, siendo mayores de edad claro, podrán hacerlo—Les dijo Dumbledore.

Todos aplaudieron luego de eso, y los gemelos Weasley estaban dispuestos en participar no importaba nada, ni la edad ni el riesgo, ellos lo lograría.

Así como lo prometido, pasaron un almuerzo tranquilo y luego la mayoría corrió hasta llegar a donde estaba el director.

Y se hizo de esa forma la elección, Krum, Cedric, Fleur y para la sorpresa de todos allí, Harry. El chico fue citado para hablar con los directivos porque no entendían como lo logró, aunque él insistía que no había sido él, pero poco o nada le creían, solo Dumbledore comenzaba a creerle.

Cuando terminó toda esa locura comenzaron las clases como siempre.

Los chicos de las escuelas extranjeras tenían que pasar por todas las clases, turnándose con las distintas casas.

Primero Beauxbatons con Gryffindor en Pociones remplazando a los Slytherin.

Al llegar se sentó en una mesa cualquiera, justo en la cual Hermione se acostumbraba a sentar con algún compañero al azar que Severus Snape le asignaba, y siempre para molestarle eran de Slytherin.

Así que cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba la francesa no supo que hacer, pero simplemente se sentó, no tenía más qué hacer. Harry alzó una ceja con diversión, vaya coincidencia, también Ron y eso que no se enteraba de nada, pero más bien parecía que era porque no podía quitarle la mirada de la Rubia.


	3. Regla número tres

**_ "Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rule number three, <span>_****_  
>wear your heart on your cheek<br>But never on your sleeve,  
>unless you wanna taste defeat <span>_**

Simplemente no sabía cómo comportarse con esa chica al lado, era demasiado preciosa, además olía muy bien y tenía un hermoso acento aunque se le veía molesta cuando intentaba pronunciar algo y no le salía. Snape se divertía torturándole pidiéndole que lea partes especialmente difíciles, hasta para los hablantes de ese idioma porque tenía tecnicismos propios de ese tema. Así que llegó un punto en el que se cansó, se levantó.

— Vous êtes un mal de tête, je ne peux pas y aller, je vais partir d'ici—Le dijo en Francés molesta y se retiró cerrando de un hermoso portazo.

Snape se quedó sorprendido sin saber qué decir, así que solo bufó.

Que osada que fue, pensó esa chica.

—Granger, ve a buscar a la señorita berrinches, siendo prefecta te encargas de esas cosas—Le dijo y la nombrada asintió.

Se levantó dejando el libro que llevaba en manos sobre la mesa, cogió su túnica y se fue. Se la puso en el camino ya que desde los pasillos comenzaba a hacer frío. Caminó por todo el colegio, por partes donde creía que estaría. Pero no la veía en ninguna parte. Cansada fue al penúltimo lugar donde pensó que la encontraría.

En el lago, así cuando llegó la encontró.

_Al fin…_, Pensó.

—Oye… ¿Qué pasó allí atrás? Snape está molesto…y de seguro te traerá problemas, sin hablar que se las arreglará para hacerte la estadía imposible—Le dijo acercándose.

Fleur estaba hastiada, tiraba rocas con odio hacía el agua.

—Ajá… ¿Y me importa porque?—Sabía que estaría siendo cruel sin razón, pero no importaba, estaba iracunda y no podía fingir.

—Hey, no te enojes conmigo no es mi culpa, yo solo quiero ayudarte

La otra suspiró, ya que tenía razón—Tienes razón, discúlpame, simplemente no puedo resistirlo, porque estoy un poco molesta

—No sé si "Un poco" lo define, pero bueno, te entiendo, también lo estoy siempre en sus clases—Sonrió Hermione, y logró mejorarle el ánimo a la otra. Fleur le indicó con la mirada que se sentara a su lado, y así lo hizo.

—Pero… ¿Snape no se molestará contigo si te tarde?

—Tal vez, pero poco me importa—Era algo raro viniendo de ella.

Así Fleur sonrió, y se quedó hablando con ella toda la mañana.

Simplemente se saltearon clases, y no se arrepintieron de eso, porque fue divertido y aprendieron muchas cosas de la otra.

**_Día 3:_**

Había pensado mucho sobre eso. Fleur, no hizo más que empeorar si interés por la chica, desde que descubrió lo agradable que era y lo bien que lo pasaba junto a ella, comenzó a aumentar y aumentar su curiosidad. Así que desde ese día se saludaban, y sonreían ante la otra. Intercambiaban miradas todo el tiempo, y Harry se divertía con ello, Ron vivía confundido al darse cuenta de que no le miraba a él, sino que miraba a otra persona, había creído que era cosa suya el ver los ojos de Fleur en Hermione, pero la verdad no lo era, pero eso no lo sabía.

El día pasó sin nada más importante para ser nombrado.


	4. Regla número cuatro

**_ "Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rule number four, <span>_****_  
>gotta be looking pure<br>Kissing goodbye at the door,  
>and leave him wanting more<span>_**

Regla número cuatro, tenía que lucir pura. Así lo hacía siempre, trataba de verse pura e inocente cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario, como ahora que miraba de forma tierna a Hermione desde su asiento.

La chica lo notó, y no sabía qué pensar, pero le gustó de cierta forma. Había comenzado a tener atención constante de esa chica desde el día que hablaron, por ello siempre le devolvía la mirada y trataba de estar un rato a solas, ósea sin las amigas, sequito y fanáticos de a rubia, que había comenzado a tener desde el día que llegó.

**_Día 23 de Noviembre a la noche_**

Así fue cómo los días pasaron y las pruebas del Torneo empezaron, y no podían tener tanto tiempo entre ellas, pero así no lo hicieron. Aunque por suerte a Hermione se le ocurrió una buena idea para poder pasar más tiempo juntas.

Le ayudaba a practicar hechizos cuando no estaba en la biblioteca ayudando a Harry. Pero como no lo hacía todos los días pasaba mayor parte del tiempo con ella. Así aprendió varios hechizos nuevos que sabía la otra por ser mayor, y la rubia también porque Hermione leía y aprendía de una todo lo que veía allí.

Así estudiaron mucho y de paso le hizo compañía para que sus nervios por la primera prueba que era mañana no le haga tan mal como podría hacerlo.

—Tranquila, ya casi te sale, mira es así—Y Hermione hizo explotar una pared que la Sala de Menesteres hizo solo para ellas.

—Claro…lo intentaré—Estaba algo ansiosa, su estomago le daba vueltas, aunque no sabía si era por eso o por estar con Hermione que tenía ese efecto. Así lo primero que hizo fue conjurarlo, lo que no previo fue que la varita se moviera por la fuerza del hechizo y diera al lado de Hermione, quien cayó de lado tres metros a la izquierda.

—… ¡Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas croire, suis un idiot!—Cuando se asustaba, enojaba o sentía alguna emoción fuerte no podía ocultar su Francés y le salía sin pensarlo.

Corrió hacía ella y la tomó con cuidado de los hombros sentándola.

—Estoy bien, vaya, bien hecho, te doy un diez—Decía pero su labio partido y costado sangrante le contradecía, tenía la ropa toda rasgada y llena de polvo

—Sí, claro, solo mírate estas un desastre—Y le ayudó a pararse— Eso sí, nunca más lo haré cuando esté a tu lado, no quiero que se repita

Hermione río, le pareció completamente adorable su preocupación.

—Está bien, me parece justo

Y así le ofreció, o más bien obligó a que la chica se dejase curar por ella. Así conjuró unas vendas y otras cosas para curarle.

Primero le desinfectó, cosa que le hizo hacer una mueca de incomodidad, a la cual Fleur tomó como tierna y le dio un beso en la mejilla para que se relaje, y lo hizo instantáneamente pero se sonrojó. Luego cerró las peores heridas, les puso una crema, con la cual hizo suspirar a Hermione por el tacto y le vendó.

— travaux achevés—susurró en su oído con suavidad, era algo completamente sexy cuando lo hacía y aun más le daba estremecimientos por eso. Adoraba cuando hablaba en su idioma natal.

—Me gusta que hables Francés—Y tan pronto como lo dijo se dio cuenta de lo que significó, se sonrojó y sorprendió a la otra con las palabras—Digo,…me gustaría que un día de estos, cuando todo termine me enseñes algo de Francés—Ahora lo comentó más tímidamente.

—Claro, como quieras, será un placer—Le miró divertida—Aunque debo advertirte que nunca hice de profesora

—Serás una genial, puedo verlo venir

—Gracias

**_Día 24 Noviembre, Torneo de los Tres Magos_**

La primera prueba era hoy, y Fleur estaba de los nervios, iba y venía de allí para allá, Hermione comenzaba a marearse, y de no haberla conocido antes ella no se lo creería.

—Vamos, cálmate Fleur, me hacer querer vomitar de tantas vueltas

—Tan delicado de tu parte—Dijo la otra sin dejar de moverse

—Lo siento, pero es cierto—Admitió y la otra seguía aún, cosa que comenzó a molestarle así que la tomó y frenó—Hey…sabes que te irá bien, porque si hay alguien que practicó muy duro fuiste tú, así que no te pongas tan nerviosa, tú puedes con esto—Sonrió.

Eran esos momentos donde Fleur quería besarle, en los que era así de amable y buena con ella. Normalmente se sentiría merecedora de ello, pero con ella era diferente se sentía algo cohibida, así que solo le devolvía la sonrisa y procuraba ocultar su sonrojo lo mejor posible, pero no sabía si eso era posible.

—P-Pero y si algo sale mal, y si me toca algo muy difícil, y si—Y continuó con esa cosa insana, mientras que su pie comenzó a moverse rápidamente.

Hermione podía ver venir en que terminaría eso si no lo detenía

—No es…—Pero fue rápidamente interrumpida.

—No, Hermione puede que me toque un Dragón terriblemente peligroso y no sabré qué hacer, ni cómo salir de eso, y si a lo mejor me toca—Continuó y Continuó. A Hermione comenzaba a creceré un dolor de cabeza, así que antes de seguir escuchándole se puso en un mejor plan.

Tomó a la rubia por los hombros y cuando la mirada estuvo atenta a ella sin dejar de hablar, aprovechó y le besó.

Era un beso rápido, algo apasionado pero lleno de ganas, porque aunque ninguna lo admitiera era algo que querían hacer desde que hablaron por primera vez en la biblioteca, pero fue tan sorpresivo que por suerte tuvo tiempo de abrirle la boca para que la lengua de la castaña pasara.

Tan voraz, y lleno de ganas que quedaron jadeantes al separarse por aire.

Sin darse cuenta las manos de Fleur se quedaron alrededor de su cuello y las de Hermione en su cintura, era algo sexy de ver.

—Wow…—Suspiró Fleur aún con los ojos cerrados, pero no llegó a recibir una respuesta que la chica se alejó bruscamente— ¿Qué pasa ma chérie?—La emoción que le causó el beso, y al latir tan fuerte su corazón, no pudo evitar su Francés.

—Y-Yo…tengo que irme—Y antes de le dijera que no lo haga la chica volteó y salió corriendo a una velocidad que la Snitch daría pena de ser comparada con ella.

—No te vayas…—Dijo al aire con la mano alzada— Merde…—Llevó esa mano a su frente en signo de frustración, ¿Qué haría ahora?

Fue Hermione quien la besó y salió dejándole con ganas de más, se suponía que eso tenía que hacer ella. Pero no fue así, por lo que las cosas se fueron problematizando, sabía que eso pasaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido.


	5. Lets break the rules

**_Lets break the rules_**

**_This is how to be a heartbreaker_**

Así era la vida de una rompe corazones, era solitaria, pero a cambio excitante y deliciosa, pero era lo que a ella más le gustaba, y lo tenía muy fácil con sangre de Veela, que tenía una particularidad la suya en especial y era que por culpa de una poción de amor una de sus antepasados enamoró a una chica, una Veela más, así que al darle a luz, nadie esperó que el efecto de Veela de Fleur fuera para ambos sexos, pero a ella le fue una grata sorpresa.

Cuando era niña descubrió que era algo diferente a las demás chicas, porque mientras que las demás hablaban de chicos y blah, nada que le importaba, ella pensaba, miraba, y se babeaba por chicas, claro que no lo demostraba porque descubrió que no era algo que todo el mundo tomara bien, menos sus hombres fanáticos quienes perdían su oportunidad y les gustaba tomar venganza.

Por ello, cuando se encontraba atraída hacia alguna, pero no mucho para seguir las reglas, ella simplemente sabía que no había posibilidad de que se escapara de sus manos.

**_Boys they like a little danger_**

Lo que nunca le gustó de los hombres era el peligro que suponía una relación con ellos, por eso las evitaba, aunque se consideraba bisexual no salía con ninguno, como mucho se acostaba con ellos pero era cosa de una noche y no más, en cambio con las chicas podía durar más que una semana, podían ser varios encuentros. Así era cómo ella se mantenía a salvo.

Pero ahora en la arena, viendo a su Dragón Galés Verde Común sabía que el peligro era inevitable, así que simplemente dejó ser las cosas, y se largó hacía la boca del lobo.

Las quemaduras que recibió fueron varias, y toda la tribuna hizo una perfecta mueca de terror y un gran "Ohhhh" salió de sus bocas, pero la preocupación de todos juntos no se comparaba a la de Hermione, quien al verla correr de un lado al otro solo pensaba en meterse allí y quitarla de la arena apenas pudiera.

Pero contra todo pronóstico la fuerza y resistencia de la joven francesa era mayor a la que todos creían, y así corrió a toda velocidad hasta donde estaba el huevo dorado. Aunque apenas lo tocó recibió otra quemadura, esta vez en su hombro derecho, y su traje se encendió en llamas.

Tal y como hizo con las otras quemaduras conjuró Aguamenti y con el cual usó el chorro de agua para extinguir el fuego.

Corrió aun más rápido para huir y cuando lo logró la prueba concluyó.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la chica entró a la carpa de los campeones, y Hermione corrió hacia adentro de ella. Rita Skeeter fue la segunda en entrar luego de la chica.

—Muy bien hecho, dime ¿Qué se siente ser la campeona más rompe corazones de todo el Torneo junto con Harry Potter y Krum?—Preguntó llegando hasta ambas.

La mirada de Hermione lo decía claro "_En cuanto no te vayas te lanzaré un Crucio en el trasero", _pero la mujer estaba tan acostumbrada a esas miradas que solo continuó y nada disimulada empujó a la castaña para tener en frente a Fleur.

—Yo…ahora no…—Y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y se desmayó

—Oh ¡Fleur!

—Jugoso, tengo que anotarlo— Pero Hermione tomó su libreta y la destrozó con un _Bombarda_

—En cuanto no se vaya de aquí ahora mismo, tu serás la libreta, ¿Me entiende?—Dijo con una mirada que hasta los mismos mortifagos le temerían.

La mujer alzó una ceja pero tragó tan fuerte que la otra supo el efecto que tuvo en ella.

—Está bien, pero la próxima portada será "Chica agresiva, trató de atacar a una reportera honrada y le amenazo…"—Hermione le hizo callarse con un expelliarmus que tiró su lapicera al otro lado del cuarto

—Que…te… vayas—Murmuró con molestia la chica mientras se agachaba para tomar a Fleur.

—Que humor, así nunca conseguirás pareja—Ojalá supiera que se encontraba frente a una pareja.

Pero sin más se tuvo que ir.

Hermione abrazó a Fleur y luego de un rato la alzó, y la posó en un sillón. Acostada yacía la chica. Y Hermione se preguntaba qué hacer.

Se había desmayado por el cansancio, la impresión, el susto, y las heridas, tenía mucho por hacer, así que prefirió llamar con una carta a la enfermera pero, le sorprendió apareciéndose al instante.

—Muévete jovencita, tengo que curarla ahora—Le dijo y sacó un gran bolso con pociones y otras cosas.

Hermione obedeció pero se quedó cerca. La mujer sabía lo insistente y persuasiva que podía ser la chica así que no la presionó para que saliera, mientras que no le moleste estaba todo bien.

—Ella… ¿Ella se recuperará?—Le preguntó preocupada.

La señora asintió, a lo que Hermione suspiró. Iba a ser un año difícil.

**_A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you_**

Pronto llegó navidad, y Cedric invitó a Cho, Harry triste invitó a una de las gemelas, igual que Ron que fue fríamente rechazado por Hermione quien se ofendió al escuchar que iría sola de no aceptar, por ello aceptó la invitación de Krum, aunque de saber que Fleur quería invitarle se habría retractad o pero era muy tarde.

—Está bien, no hay problema—Le dijo la chica algo triste

—De verdad lo siento, pero imaginé que siendo tan popular no tendrías que esperar por mi…una simple..

—Ni lo digas—Tomó su cara entre sus manos—Eres muy importante para mí, entiéndelo— La verdad es que si lo era y se lo demostraba cada vez que dejaba a todo su sequito para estar con ella, porque era algo que no podía resistir. Al igual que intentar hablar seguido aunque sea por cartas mientras estaba cada una en su habitación.

Sabía que estaba mal, porque estaba lentamente cayendo por ella, y una rompe corazones tenía eso completamente prohibido, pero era algo inevitable. Por ello comenzaba a pensar en la posibilidad de ignorar las reglas, además de decirle que le gustaba y que lentamente comenzaba a amarle, pero no se sentía segura de hacerlo aún, porque eso del amor era algo complicado para las Veelas, quienes tienen una pareja fija de por vida, o así había leído en alguno de esos libros viejos de su casa, así que temía por admitir algo así.

También consideró, la idea de huir de eso, porque no sabía si podría con ello, era más de lo que era capaz de manejar.

**_We'll get him falling for a stranger_**

Hermione luego de eso había por fin realizado, se había enamorado de una extraña, que poco a poco dejaba de serlo, y eso en gran parte le encantaba. Mientras más tiempo pasaban juntas mejor era.

Fleur estaba totalmente consternada, no tenía idea de cómo revelar la ayuda para el próximo reto. Sabía que hacía algo en ese huevo pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, porque las veces que lo abrió casi deja a todos sordos. Pero pronto Cedric lo descubrió, o se lo dijeron, pero eso nadie más que él y quien le ayudó lo sabe, así que este le dijo a Harry y Hermione que le escuchó hablar con Ron ayudó a Fleur.

—Tienes que meterlo al agua—Le aconsejó

La chica le miró extrañada

—En serio, pruébalo

—Vale, lo haré

Y así Hermione le propuso ir al baño de prefectos que solo ella y los demás prefectos podían entrar, y así ambas en bañador entraron al agua una vez que la enorme pileta estuvo llena, y abrió el huevo.

Pronto escucharon una melodiosa e hipnótica voz femenina

_Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,_

_Que sobre la tierra no se escuchan nuestros cantos._

_Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,_

_Pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:_

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

_Y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

_Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!_

_Demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

_Ya ha pasado media hora, así que más vale que te apresures_

_Porque lo que se queda aquí siempre se pudre._

Y eso fue todo lo que escucharon, pronto salieron porque les faltó el aire. Fleur reconoció perfectamente a la criatura que lo cantó.

—Sirenas, de seguro que era una—Dijo en un suspiró y corrió su cabelló de sus ojos.

—Vaya buen oído, pero… ¿Qué crees que signifique?

—Nada bueno de seguro. Pero hay algo obvio, tendré que prepararme para sumergirme entre gente del agua y no será nada agradable te lo aseguró.

Luego de ese instante la chica desapareció, Fleur no la encontraba por ninguna parte

**_At least I think I do_**

Luego del baile Hermione estaba llorando en el terreno de Hogwarts. Paseaba y lloraba, Ron había sido idiota, más de costumbre, y simplemente no lo aguantó y se fue a la mitad de eso, se excusó de Krum y salió, sin saber que en ese momento Fleur quería sacarla a bailar.

Pero cuando la vio marcharse, la francesa fue a buscarla, y la encontró pronto, en el mismo lugar que la primera vez le había consolado. En el lago.

—Veo que las costumbres no cambian—Dijo acercándose a ella

—F-Fleur, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que pasarías más tiempo con tu pareja

—De baile, no pareja real Hermione. Además eres más importante que ese tipo, que no conocí hasta el día anterior del baile por cierto—Sonrió y Hermione río a penas, pero su risa se rompió y comenzó a llorar de nuevo— Oh belle, se il vous plaît ne pleure pas , vous me fais me pleur aussi—Le susurró al abrazarla con mucho cariño.

Hermione sabía que estaba muy mal disfrutar tanto con eso, pero la sensación de sus cálidos brazos por su cuerpo, y sus suaves manos acariciando con mucho amor su espalda, le ganaban con creses. Así que se dejó disfrutar, y así le correspondió pero más tomando su vestido con fuerza. Fleur sonrió, era tan tierna que no podía manejarlo. Le tomó de la cara luego de decirle que todo estaba bien, porque mientras lloraba, Hermione decía con hipidos llenos de lágrimas lo que Ron hizo, la otra le dijo que era un idiota por tratarla así siendo quien era, y la besó.

Esta vez, a comparación del primer beso entre ambas, fue tranquilo, lleno de cariño, muy calmado y conciliador, que intentaba calmarla y hacerle sentir mejor. Cosa que había funcionado, y era más, había provocado que se sintiera hasta feliz gracias a ella y sus tratos cariñosos.

Al separarse se puso a reír Hermione.

—Pero… ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó sonriendo Fleur, ya la había hecho feliz, pero aun así no entendía a qué venía esa risa.

—Creí que tú nunca lo harías, que solo yo era la loca con sentimientos encontrados—Y le dio otro casto beso ahora que se sentía con permiso de hacerlo y sabía que no eran robados sino consentidos.

—Claro que sí, seremos dos locas entonces, porque creo que si siento algo por ti—Su sonrisa no se borraba y le contagió a la otra.

Así pasaron su noche, hablando hasta el amanecer, y Hermione tuvo que cargar esta vez a Fleur hasta su habitación, y Madame Maxime la recibió sorprendida pero con una sonrisa pícara.

—Vaya, vaya. Lo que es el amor joven—Suspiró al verlas pasar.

**_Girls, _****_  
>we do, whatever it will take<br>Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two_**

Cuando la segunda prueba estaba cerca, las chicas buscó por todas partes hechizos para respirar bajo el agua, pero fue Madam Maxime quien le ayudó al final dándole un hechizo de Casco de Burbujas que cubriría su boca y nariz para poder respirar aun bajo la fría agua. También otro de temperatura, que encontró de sorpresa en un libro de Hermione que era para que no se congelara allí abajo.

Por ello cuando practicaba, Fleur no tiritaba como la primera vez que desconociéndolo había intentado practicar los hechizos y su natación.

Al salir casi sin aire de allí, sintió un dolor en el pecho que indicaba que la ausencia de la castaña le hacía algo de mal.

Pero se limitó a seguir con lo suyo.

Después de todo era una rompecorazones y no podía dejar de serlo.

**_Día 25 de Enero_**

Las pruebas seguían avanzando, y el día de la segunda casi tiene un paro cardíaco al ver a los rehenes dentro del agua. Gabrielle y Hermione sobretodo, dios santo.

Así que simplemente casi se come a besos a Harry Potter, quien no estaba nada mal si se ponía a pensarlo, porque su emoción era mucha. Así cuando ella terminó de hacerlo Hermione se sintió algo celosa, pero no dijo nada, después de todo no se sentía con el derecho de ello aún.

Pero Fleur lo notó y con una sonrisa le dio un beso a la mojada chica, también aprovechó para cubrirle con una toalla.

Desde ese día las cosas entre ambas se volvieron más íntimas, pero para Fleur se volvieron más complicadas, porque odiaba involucrarse con alguien, más aún con chicas como esas que podía perder fácilmente. Así que cuando le pidió ser su novia ella no supo que decir.

La mayor parte de ella le rogaba que aceptara, la otra solo le repetía con dureza que le partirían el corazón como sus anteriores parejas, ya que esa había sido la razón de dejar de ser así con las personas, no tenía que tener nada serio para su gusto sino sería terrible.

**_Día 01 de Febrero_**

Cuando se despertó sabía que las cosas no irían bien, algo le decía eso, y lo supo al instante cuando se sentó en la mesa a desayunar.

—Hey ¿Oyeron esos rumores?—Preguntó una de las Gryffindor

—Lo de Harry y Hermione—La chica bufó, le tenían harta con esos rumores que gracias Skeeter comenzaron, esa zorra había hecho de su vida más difícil de la que la tenía, así que tuvo que explicarle inmediatamente a Fleur el día que publicaron eso, ya que no quería que lo descubriera de otra forma que no fuera de su propias palabras.

—No tonta, lo de Fleur

Hermione paró el oído prestando atención.

—Pero… ¿Qué hay con esa chica popular además de que es toda un bombón?

—Pues verás, esa bombón que dices tiene dueño, o por lo menos una aventura—La castaña se quedó muda

_No pueden saberlo… ¿Cierto?..._

—En serio, vaya cosa ¿Quién es él afortunado?

—Ninguno

—… ¿Eh?

—Es una chica, y dicen que está bien buena

Se sonrojó la otra

—Oh pero ¿Quién es?—Preguntó una tercer chica

—Bueno, se dice que una Slytherin, tal vez Greengrass porque rumorean que es rubia y esbelta.

La cara de Hermione palideció

—Oh dios, eso si es un notición, no puedes dejarme así dame más detalles—Así le siguió preguntando y preguntando, pero Hermione ya no podía ni quería escucharle, así que siguió comiendo como si nada.

Ginny lo notó

—Hermione ¿Qué pasa? Estás pálida como Snape y eso no es nada bueno—Le dijo la pelirroja, y la otra se le quedó viendo con una mirada de confusión y tristeza enorme.

—Yo…no es nada Gin, pero gracias por preguntar, pero si no te importa tengo que irme a la habitación, me cambiaré la camisa que no noté que era la para lavar y me voy a clases.

La otra solo asintió, aunque no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta, pero no planeaba seguir presionándole, porque sabía que cuando estaría lista ella misma se lo contaría sin más.

Así que le dejó marchar sin más.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto se echó a la cama corrió las cortinas de la misma para que nadie que entrara la viera, puso el hechizo de silencio en ese sector y se puso a llorar sin reparo, se sentía fatal, sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, después de todo no sabía qué era con la otra chica.

De esa forma pasó la noche, tarde y el resto de la mañana, llorando a escondidas, haciendo hechizos para ocultar las marcas de llanto de su cara.

Fleur no entendía que hizo mal porque desde ese día, Hermione claramente le evitaba cada vez que podía.

**_3 Semanas después_**

Fleur comenzaba a desesperar, comenzaba a pensar que hizo algo mal, pero lo único que se le ocurría fue esa noche que se acostó con Daphne Greengrass porque se sentía necesitada y tenía que quitarse las dudas de si era correcto o no hacer lo que hacía con esa chica, pero contra todo pronóstico esa noche de sexo con la otra rubia fue un fracaso, no es que no haya sido muy buena, porque en la cama es excelente, sino que se sintió como mierda luego de hacerlo, sabía que estuvo mal y de alguna forma supo que había hecho algo terrible contra ella, como si la hubiese engañado aunque no era nada de ella o así lo creía aún porque ese día no le había respondió.

Pero a pesar de todo intentó volver a verla, porque creía poco probable que supiera que se había acostado con alguien más.

Así que la otra se quedo allí, simplemente suspiró, no podía creerlo, Hermione simplemente le dijo un

_Lo siento estoy ocupada_

Como si fuera una extraña o algo así, y se marchó. Ella solo le miró molesta y confundida pero nada lo cambio. Ni un día de esas semanas pudo hablarle más de dos segundos y cosas banales, que le tenían ciertamente harta.

—Hermione, ¡Ya basta!, no puedo más con esto, si vas a ignorarme dilo, no quiero ser la que te va a esperar incondicionalmente a que te decidas qué harás con lo nuestro—La acorraló un día en un pasillo desierto cerca de la biblioteca.

—Oh… ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso tú?! Y no te preocupes no puedes ser eso porque ese puesto me lo pusiste a mí sin preguntar, por eso no puedo decir más que por favor vete, o yo misma te mando a la mierda—Le dijo mordaz, si no fuera que lleva una insignia de su casa en el pecho, creería que eso salió de la boca de alguien como Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas—Le dijo calma esta vez.

Eso desconcertó a Hermione…que por más que no quería y solo pensaba en zafarse aunque la fuerza de la otra no se lo permitía, tuvo que responder.

—Vale, está bien, te lo diré. Terminamos—Le apartó de una vez con fuerza haciéndole retroceder varios pasos— Lo que sea que hayamos tenido tu lo cagaste, ¿Me entiendes ahora o hablo en Francés? Porque lo haré

Donc plus aimer? Parce que je peux aller tous les discours de cette façon et de parler comme un idiot—Y así lo hizo habló un Francés tan perfecto que dejó anonadada a Fleur y se preguntó el por qué querría que le enseñe si era tan buena en ello.

—No, y no entiendo aun de qué hablas.

Hermione solo suspiró muy resignada—Eres una idiota, demasiado si no me equivoco y nunca lo hago con las personas, así que te lo diré simple.

La próxima que folles con fulanas, cierra la puerta que te verán hasta las putas más chismosas, y tarde o temprano llegará a mis oídos

Fleur no supo que decir, la verdad nunca esperó que se diera cuenta de ello.

Sabía que romper las reglas era algo que rompería su propio corazón no el de otras, por ello simplemente miró al suelo, ¿Qué más le diría?

_Lo siento_

Muy común, esperado y poco eficaz.

_De verdad no fue lo que parece_

Otro Cliché, que no servirá con esta chica

_Por favor hablemos de esto_

En realidad ya lo hacían y salió terrible, así que mantuvo su boca cerrada. No se animaba a mirar eso ojos café preciosos llenos de decepción.

—Mira, si lo que querías es terminar todo conmigo, me lo tenías que decir, no hacer cosas a mis espaldas. Pero veo que lo que dicen de la promiscuidad de las Veelas era tan cierto que me hace sentir como una estúpida, así que como me tengo mucho respeto para eso. Me iré Fleur, apoyaré solo a Harry como tuvo que ser siempre, y espero no verte más, solo cuando sea estrictamente necesario.

Además tuve suficiente de juegos, si no me quieres, pues jugaste conmigo y cualquiera que lo haga no se quedará conmigo nunca.

Si eres una de esas imbéciles rompecorazones, pues te diré una cosa. Deja de jugar, porque yo nunca lo hice—Y se fue de allí dejando a Fleur estática.

Cuando se marchó completamente desapareciendo del lugar, ella simplemente se dejó caer y apoyó su espalda contra la pared cercana. Se puso a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

Fue una idiota y lo sabía.

No podía arreglarlo.

**_How to not Break your heart_**

Esa era la vida de una rompecorazones. Nunca fácil, nunca repetían a sus parejas, y sabía que todo eso le traería demasiados problemas, y así lo hizo.

Cualquiera que fuera eso sabía los problemas que eso podía traer. Estar sola, mayormente triste y no poder mantener ninguna relación y así fue siempre, y sabía que las cosas eran así con ser ese tipo de personas.

Simplemente era algo inevitable, una forma de ser y aun peor un estilo de vida.

Fleur entonces volvió a Francia luego de todo el rollo del Torneo.

Cuando lloró todo el viaje, la mayoría pensó que se trataba por la muerte del chico de Hufflepuff, pensando erróneamente que tenía un enamoramiento secreto, o no tanto con él. Pero en vez de eso lloraba por alguien completamente diferente, por una chica.

Una que nunca más tendría otra vez por ser una completa idiota.


End file.
